Miscreants
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy babysits and bad stuff happens. Until she calls Kevin for help. Follow up to Trick or Treat.


Ashley's back. This takes place after Trick or Treat, but Kevin and Macy haven't given in and dated yet because they're awkward. And it's only been a week. And Kevin and Macy have been busy and haven't seen each other.

This spam is for Hayley, but this story and Stupid Orange Dress (Which should be read AFTER this) are for Logan. Because she liked Ashley so much.

Also, re-edited because I realized Macy's aunt's name changed from the beginning to the end.

* * *

Macy wasn't expecting a hard babysitting job that Saturday. Her little sister, Ashley and her two cousins, Andrew and Jack were generally well-behaved.

Not today.

They were all three of them on a sugar high. She blamed Halloween last week. And the fact that her mom and aunt had allowed the six, eight and nine year-olds to eat a breakfast of Cap'n Crunch, Pop-Tarts and Sunny D.

Then Ashley asked if Frankie could come over. Macy talked to Mrs. Lucas who okayed it and within half an hour, there were four kids she had to keep an eye on. She was in the midst of making their lunch (this was an ALL DAY affair here) when she suddenly noticed the living room was quiet.

S he pulled the chicken tenders out of the oven and set them on the stove top to cool and left the kitchen, hoping to figure out where the adorable little buggers had gone to. She was praying that they wouldn't find out where she had stored their candy. (Why did Aunt Kay think it was a good idea to allow Andrew and Jack to bring their Halloween candy over?)

"Guys? Andy, Ash, Frankie, Jack? Where are you guys? Lunch is almost ready!"

She heard a soft giggle coming from the loft office above her head. Then…

All hell broke loose.

"GET HER!" she heard Ashley shout and then an angry hail of Nerf darts rained down upon her from on high and she screamed and ducked and tried to take cover behind the couch.

Macy heard feet running down the stairs and turned, but then there were tiny people on top of her and they had somehow managed to bind her ankles and wrists.

She was going to have a word with three mothers she knew about the karate lessons these kids were getting.

Then, somehow she was forced into a chair and tied into it, like a heroine in a melodrama. Macy really hoped that there would be no tying of her onto a railroad track.

"Tell us where the candy is, Macy!" Jack ordered her.

Macy snorted. "Uh. No. Not 'til after you all have eaten your lunch."

"You're tied up so you can't enforce the rules on us. Sorry, sis."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I'll tell mom and Aunt Kay what you did."

"Telling their mothers on them, Macy? I thought you were above that," Frankie said.

"I'm the babysitter, that's my right."

She really couldn't believe she was getting into an argument with kids who weren't even in their double-digits yet.

"You tell our mom we tied you up and we'll tell yours about the kissing in the closet game you did with Kevin last week," said Andrew.

"How do you—?" Macy started.

"I read your diary," Ashley said.

"But you said that you couldn't read it because my handwriting sucks!"

"Frankie told me to try harder."

Macy rolled her eyes. Yeah, those two? NEVER GETTING MARRIED.

She heaved a sigh. "The candy's in the laundry room, on the floor, in the corner behind the hamper. Untie me now?"

"Not until we KNOW that's where it is," Ashley said. "Right, Frankie?"

"You learn good, kid," Frankie replied.

Ashley stuck her tongue out. "Don't atomize me."

Macy sighed. "Antagonize, Ash, antagonize. And the word you're looking for is patronize."

"Whatever. Let's go!" Ashley yelled and they all stormed into the laundry room, tearing it apart and finding the bag of candy. Which they then carried up the stairs and proceeded to devour and fight over.

Yeah…Macy wasn't getting out of this chair for a while.

Dammit.

Then Macy was struck by a sudden idea. She shimmied in her chair and pulled on the cord of her cell phone charm. She flipped it into her hand and twisted her wrist so that she could flip the phone open and text…

Well, Stella wasn't good with kids, Joe would just laugh at her and Nick was probably doing something musical and serious. So…Kevin it would be. Besides…it was partly his little brother's fault she was currently tied to a chair.

She hadn't really talked to him in the past week, and while that had been off-putting, she was also grateful. Kissing Kevin in a closet was admittedly fun, but also very awkward.

_-FYI, Kev: I'm tied up in a chair at my house and your little brother played a part in it. Come save me and help me take care of these kidlings? _

_Which little brother? I have three.-_

_-Which one would you expect, Kevin? _

_Never mind, I know which. I'll be right over.-_

Fairly soon, Macy heard someone at the backdoor and she looked hopefully towards it.

"Hi, Mace. Sorry that Frankie's a…"

"Power-crazed lover of creating chaos who should never come near my sister again?"

"Uh, yeah. That," he said.

"Whatever, just untie me so I can get my hands on all four of those adorable little angels."

"What are you going to do to them?" Kevin asked, sounding slightly frightened.

"Tie _them_ up and make them eat lots of vegetables."

"You dastardly fiend," Kevin said, smiling at her as he went to work on the knots.

"What can I say? I'm evil," Macy shrugged as Kevin finally got the ropes to slide from around her wrists. "Thanks, Kevin," she said, getting out of the chair and giving him a quick hug. "Now…let's go get those kids."

"Seriously…what are you going to do to them?" Kevin asked in a whisper.

"Ambush them with Nerf guns. See the darts? Pick them up."

"Where are the guns?"

"I'm not sure…Oh, there's one!" Macy said, running for the orange gun she saw on the dining room table.

"Here's another," Kevin said, finding one in a potted plant.

"Let's go teach those squirts some manners," Macy said, an evil smile overtaking her features.

"Uh, Macy…you're scaring me just a bit," Kevin said.

"Good. That means I will frighten the underlings."

"Seriously, Mace…did they hit your head with something? Or do you always take revenge this seriously?"

"They ambushed me, tied me up, threatened me with blackmail and made me call for backup. Of course I'm taking this seriously."

"What kind of blackmail?"

"They said that if I didn't tell them where the Halloween candy was, they'd tell my mom that I played Seven Minutes in Heaven with you at Veronica's party last week."

"But…how'd they hear about that?"

"Your darling brother Frankie told Ashley to try harder to decipher my chicken scratch writing."

"Sorry about my brother…Wait…you wrote about kissing me in your diary?" Macy did not like the mischievous tone in his voice.

"Your brother has to apologize for himself. And my fangirl just couldn't resist gushing about making out in a closet with a JONAS."

"And here I thought you liked me for me…"

"I do. Unless you're being difficult like you are now. I think it's something Frankie gets from you."

"How badly are you going to mess with the kids?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. After an intense period of therapy."

"You're going to exact a horrible revenge on the four of them. I have to be worried. The children are our future."

Macy paused and turned around. "Kevin…never say that again and I won't kill you, okay?"

"Were you an evil villainess in a past life?" Kevin asked.

"Sometimes I sit in my dad's desk chair and stroke my cat and practice my evil laugh…" she confided.

"That's um…that's interesting."

"Well, I can't spend all my time doing the website or playing sports…Now…stop talking so we can devise a plan of attack."

"Okay…well, there's two of us and four of them, but they're kind of puny and you're kind of frightening, so if I just throw you into their hideout, I think you can take them out all on your own."

"No, Kevin. Your brother is responsible for part of this, so you have to take part in it too."

"I'm not going to shoot my brother with foam darts."

"Fine. Shoot my cousins. I'll take care of Frankie and Ash."

"I don't know if I should trust you…"

"You should. Or I'll take you down too."

Kevin grinned and leaned forward. "Not if I take you down first, Misa."

Macy took a step back. Kevin was just a little too close for comfort."First, let's get those kiddoes. Then, we can go after each other, deal?"

"Deal," Kevin answered.

They sneaked up the stairs and saw the four kids sitting on the floor in the rec room, playing Life.

"On the count of three…we bust in, screaming and shooting before stealing the candy. Then we run back to my room and lock the door so they can't get in, 'kay?"

"You're the evil mastermind. I'm just your minion-slash-sidekick."

"One…two…three!" Macy whispered before bursting into a loud trill and leaping into the room with ninja-like skill.

The foam dart massacre was over as quickly as it began though. Macy hadn't counted on Andrew and Jack bringing their own Nerf guns from home and by the time she had found the candy, Kevin had somehow ended up hog-tied on the Life board. Macy hurried over to untie him, taking shots at the four kids as she did so. By the time Kevin was free, the kids had regrouped and Macy and Kevin ran like hell to get away.

And took refuge in the hall closet.

When Macy realized exactly where she was and who she was with, it was already too late. Ashley had barred the door, probably on Frankie's request.

"So…" Macy said, blindly searching for the light pull. "How exactly did you end up hog-tied on the game board, Kevin?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think Jack kicked me in the shin and while I was hopping around in pain, Andrew pushed me over from behind. I think I also got a couple of darts to the head…yeah, there's two," Kevin said shaking his head and dislodging some foam darts from his curls.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Macy said softly as she found the light pull and tugged on it. The lightbulb above flickered on for one brief moment, then flickered out. "Dammit. I'm afraid we're going to be in here way longer than seven minutes this time, Kev."

"Well…maybe we could, y'know. Finish what we started last week," Kevin said. Macy was acutely aware of how close Kevin was to her now, even though she couldn't see him all that well.

"Kevin…don't…I-I mean…that was just a…a thing, right? Like…you only kissed me because it was kind of expected that that would happen…yeah?" Macy fidgeted and took a step back, hitting the back of her head on a shelf and knocking a box to the floor.

Kevin heard Macy's whine of pain and tugged her closer to him. He attempted to brush her hair back but…

"Ow, Kevin, that was my eye."

"I'm sorry. And for the record, Macy…I kissed you last week because I like you. Plus, you looked pretty and you smelled good and we were alone in a dark, small space. Kind of like we are now."

"Wha—?" Macy started, but was cut off by Kevin bring his face down on hers and Macy's body went on autopilot. She shifted closer to him, her arms going around his neck to bring him down to her level, and she relaxed in his arms. But just as soon as she was really starting to enjoy making out in a closet again, Kevin pulled back.

"I will kiss you again, but we need to actually talk about this thing we have," he said huskily.

"No talk, kiss now," Macy ordered, pushing him against the other side of the closet.

He chuckled. "Macyyy…there are kids out there, probably listening to us."

"Well, we just won't swear then, okay?"

"Macy, seriously. I like you. I want to take you on a date. Well, really, lots of dates. I want to kiss you again, and preferably not in a closet…but I won't object to it. Now, please…say you want to do that too. Because if you don't, it's going to be really uncomfortable in here until they let us out."

"Of course she wants to date you! She wants to marry you! She said so in her sleep! And in her diary!" Ashley yelled from just outside the door.

"Shoot me now, please," Macy groaned, burying her face in Kevin's shoulder.

"I don't have a Nerf gun on me, but when we get out, it'll be the first thing I do."

"Gee, thanks."

"Macy! Give us money to order a pizza!" Andrew yelled.

"I most certainly will NOT give you money for a pizza that you haven't earned. You ambush me with toy guns, you tie me in a chair, and NOW, you lock me in a closet!"

"Well, you have a guy in there with you. It can't be that bad," Ashley said.

"I don't even know how to answer that one," Macy said to Kevin.

"Don't answer them…answer me," Kevin whispered in her ear.

"LAME," she scoffed.

"This coming from the girl who said 'no talk, kiss now'?"

"You rendered me incoherent with your kisses. Not my fault!"

"She thinks you have magic lips, big bro'! It's all here in this diary of hers!" Frankie shouted through the door.

"I'm killing both of our younger siblings. It's going to make life easier," Macy growled.

"How 'bout I call Big Man?" Kevin offered.

"He's a hit man?"

"Tch. No. But if anyone can make these kids behave, it's him."

"Fine. But he better be gone by the time my mom and aunt come home."

"He will be. It's only just now three," Kevin said, pulling out his cell. "Oh, thank god. I have service."

"Yeah. That happens in this house. We'll get signal in the closets. Phone and internet."

"Shh..." he said, putting a finger to her lips as he made the call. "Big Man? Yeah, I'm at Macy's. No, not the store. Her house. Yeah, the fangirl. Could you come over? There's a…um. There's a situation. What? No, Macy didn't attack me. Her little sister and two cousins and Frankie attacked both of us. We're stuck in a closet. They won't let us out until we give them pizza money. You're on your way? Great, thanks." Kevin hung up. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank god. Apart from a few things, this has been a rather bad day."

"What few things?"

"Oh, kissing you in a closet…being asked out by you…all the things that involved you were pretty good. Everything else…not so much. I just want something to eat and a movie to watch and a couch to pass out on."

"Well, soon as Big Man fixes the problem, I think you'll get what you want," Kevin said, pulling Macy down with him as he slid to the floor.

"Kevin…will you stay with me 'til my mom comes home? It'd just be easier I think, if I had another person with me."

"I'm your pillow on that couch you mentioned."

"Thanks, Kev. You're sweet," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a bit when suddenly they heard a loud, booming male voice shouting, "Okay, kids! I am Big Man and I am going to tell you what to do! Do not run from me, do not hide, do not ambush me and do not try to take me out."

Kevin and Macy didn't really hear much after that except "Do NOT move from that couch after I put you there, or you'll face the consequences."

Finally, they heard Big Man stop in front of the closet door and take away whatever had been blocking it.

"You two good?" he asked.

"Just peachy," Macy said.

"Good. So I can leave you two alone with them now?" Big Man asked.

"Yeah…I think so. We should be able to handle it from here," Macy said, glancing over at Kevin.

"Well, here are the Nerf guns and the Halloween candy. I think that if you hide these somewhere safe, the kids won't harass you again." she said

"I wouldn't be so sure…" she said.

Kevin scoffed. "Hey, I just sicced Big Man on them. At the very least, Frankie won't get out of line again. And he seems to be the ringleader."

"Are you sure about that, Kevin? Ashley doesn't take kindly to people bossing her. Especially boys."

"She listens to Frankie, doesn't she?" Kevin pointed out.

"She might listen to him, but only in cases where she knows it'll cause me embarrassment."

"She gets that from you, I think," he said with a grin.

Macy gasped. "Take that back."

"Make me," Kevin said dangerously.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Big Man asked.

Macy blushed. She had forgotten he was there. She laughed awkwardly. "No. That won't be necessary," she said. "We'll just order some pizzas, pop in a movie and have that be the end of it. Thanks for your help, Big Man."

He left and Kevin turned to Macy.

"Well, you were certainly eager to get him out of here. Any reason for that?" he smirked.

"N-no…just thought that the sooner he left and we reclaimed our authority, the better."

"You sure this isn't so you can lure me into the kitchen by myself and kiss me, is it?"

Macy's first instinct was to blush at Kevin's smirk, but she shrugged it off and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Do you really think I spend all my free time daydreaming about kissing you?"

"You should. I'm highly kissable."

"And how do you know this?"

"Lots of girls—I mean…" he winced.

"Lots of girls, eh?" Macy said with one brow arched.

"I-I-I-I…"

"You're gonna have to stop stuttering…" Macy said, stepping close to him.

"W-why?" his eyes were wide.

"Because…it's too cute."

"I'm cute?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Would I have plastered your face on my wall for the past two years if I didn't find you cute?"

"You put Joe and Nick on the wall too…"

"Yes, but I assure you; you were the focal point. It's like Helga Pataki and her bubble gum Arnold shrine."

Kevin got a weird look on his face. "You have a bubblegum shrine of me? I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified."

"I do not have a bubblegum shrine of you," Macy said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, she had a shrine of Van Dyke though," Ashley said from the couch.

"Um, WHAT?"" Kevin exclaimed.

"I was a FRESHMAN!" Macy yelled in distress.

"SO?" Kevin shouted.

"Please do not tell me you and Joe are going to gang up on Tosh. If he can't play in next week's game, we don't stand a chance at semi-finals."

"No, see…that would be stupid and dangerous. Because you'd come after me with a hockey stick or something and the injuries I'd sustain would NOT be accidental."

"Can people PLEASE stop bringing my past up?" Macy said to no one in particular.

"Just as soon as you tell me that the Van Dyke shrine is gone," Kevin said.

"Go take a look around my room and see for yourself," Macy said. "I'm going to order pizza."

"You sure Mommy would let you have a hot, teenage rock star in your bedroom when she isn't home?" Ashley asked, turning around on the couch.

"You have the hots for Kevin too?" Frankie asked Ashley.

"Jealous?" Ashley asked, turning towards him.

Frankie looked surprised. "That you like Kevin? Not on your life, munchkin."

"I don't like Kevin. He's _old._"

"Gee, thanks, Ashley," Kevin said, wounded.

"Oh, come on, Kev," Macy said, tugging on his hand. "I'll make it up to you."

"I bet you will," Frankie said as Ashley snickered.

After starting a movie, Macy led Kevin into the kitchen, where she ordered three pizzas. Cheese, pepperoni and Hawaiian.

She put her phone down on the counter and turned to Kevin. "You know, Kevin…_I_ don't think you're old." She took a few steps closer.

"Well, I've made out with you in a closet, twice…so I don't think you're the best judge."

"Oh…but making out in a closet _is_ the best judge of telling how old someone is…" their chests were pressed against each others' and Macy trailed a finger down his chest.

"M-Macy…you're making me nervous…" Kevin said as he took a step back from Macy.

"Payback. For earlier," Macy said, smiling up at him. She licked her lips. Kevin exhaled. This could go one of two ways…

"Macy! The DVD is messed up! Fix it!"

Macy heaved a sigh and dropped her hand from where it had taken hold of a wad of Kevin's shirt.

"I'll be right back…" she said.

Fixing the DVD took longer than expected and by the time it was going again, the pizza had arrived. Macy brought Kevin a couple of slices and he took them from her, smiling as their hands brushed.

"We can go watch the movie now…I think the kids'll behave now that they have food and something to entertain them."

"What movie?" Kevin asked.

"Labyrinth. Ash loves it. Even if it sort of frightens me sometimes and I can't watch it late at night and eat greasy food, otherwise I'll dream about David Bowie um…never mind."

"Racy dreams about David Bowie, now?"

"They're not racy. He's…he's my dad. And I have to pick avocadoes."

"You are crazier than me."

"Just watch the movie," Macy said as she sat down.

As they watched the film, Kevin snuck a glance at Macy and looked away as she turned her gaze on him. They continued playing stare tag for a while until Macy noticed the kids were asleep.

Their pizza was long gone and Kevin was vaguely aware of Macy shifting slightly closer to him on the couch. He snuck a glance at her again and she quickly turned away from him.

"Mace…" he said softly. She turned to him and all of a sudden, Macy had pounced on him and was smothering him in a heated liplock. He quickly grabbed hold of her and eagerly returned the kiss. Kevin shifted Macy off of him and leaned over her on the couch.

"Y'sure the kids are all asleep?" she asked between kisses.

"You jumped on me and _now_ you're concerned about the kids?"

"Yes. I don't want Ashley and Frankie getting any ideas."

"How about this? Let's live in the moment," he said softly, breathing into her ear.

"Kevin, I-!" Macy started, but broke off abruptly when he bit down on her lower lip. She squeaked and Kevin laughed in response. Macy lifted her hands to run them through his hair when she heard the back door open.

She pushed Kevin off of her, barely caring when she heard him thud to the ground as she rushed to straighten her clothes and smooth her hair. She swiped her mouth as her mom and aunt entered the living room.

"Hi, Mama. Aunt Kay," she said, helping Kevin to stand up. "Kevin came over and helped me out some…the kids got a little crazy today."

"How crazy?" her mom wanted her to know.

"They ambushed me with Nerf guns, tied me up in a chair, made me call Kevin for backup, hog-tied Kevin, locked the two of us in a closet and made fun of us for liking each other."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you two like each other?"

"Uh…Do you really need to know that, Mama?"

"Well, when we walked in, you were helping Kevin off the floor…and the two of you were relatively alone in the house, so, yes. I need to know."

"Yeah…we like each other, but…we weren't…doing anything."

Macy's mother raised her eyebrow.

"We weren't doing _much_."

"That's better," Mrs. Misa said. "Now, Kevin. Since you helped Macy out today, I'll give you a bit of money. Besides, being hog-tied deserves it."

"Oh, no, um…that's not necessary," Kevin said.

"Of course it is," Macy said. "Then you can take me out on a date and we won't have to deal with kids."

"I can afford to take you out anywhere…"

"Yes, yes, I know…but take the money. My mom's usually stingy."

Kevin rolled his eyes in good humor. "Okay, fine. I'll…buy you…dessert or something I guess."

"I like sweet stuff," Macy said, nudging him.

"Please take your disgustingly cute teenage display of affection out to the porch, please," Mrs. Misa said.

"Fine…" Macy said, taking Kevin's hand and leading him out the door. She sat on the hood of Kevin's car and leaned back to look up at the sky. "So, you busy tomorrow? Because I won't have to babysit so we could do something…"

"Like not make out in a closet?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…we could…make out in your car for instance…"

"Go on…" Kevin said, sitting next to her.

"I don't know…that's about all I thought of so far…"

"Well, you said you liked sweet stuff…you want to go to the Dessert Bar?"

"And then make out in your car?"

"Sounds good to me," Kevin said. "As long as you don't push me to the ground."

"I make no promises," she said, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
